


Intangible

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Meeting for the first time, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>[Bert_the_surfer] has logged on.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Bert_the_surfer] you here?<br/>
[Bert_the_surfer] Mikasa?</strong>
</p>
<p>Bertholdt had been using this site for years and not once had met somebody who he had a closer connection with than he did with Mikasa. She was the equivalent to his 'girlfriend' online. They had been close friends over the internet since the start of their relationship, but one day Bertholdt decided it was enough, he had to tell her how she felt. His friends disapproved of this relationship with her, but, who were they to say? They had talked on Skype millions of times before and he had seen her face so many times. She was beautiful, to be frank and he never saw a problem or had any suspicion that she could be anybody but the small town girl living across the country, who loved riding skateboards and wearing nice dresses. She was seemingly perfect but his friends didn't seem to think so about her.  They were always poking fun about how she might actually be an old man or something. Especially Reiner, although he meant well, he was always joking and laughing about Bert's feelings for the sweet girl he had met online.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> N'yello! This is my first Attack On Titan fanfiction! I've never written for Attack On Titan before, well I have, but I've never published my works on any site before.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any characters from the show. If I did, BertKasa would be canon!

# Intangible

### Chapter 1: Spring Break

#####  _I thought I would never be able to see you, touch you, or even hear your voice in real life. And now this? It's amazing._

##### 

**[Bert_the_surfer] has logged on.**

**[Bert_the_surfer] you here?  
[Bert_the_surfer] Mikasa?**

Bertholdt had been using this site for years and not once had met somebody who he had a closer connection with than he did with Mikasa. She was the equivalent to his 'girlfriend' online. They had been close friends over the internet since the start of their relationship, but one day Bertholdt decided it was enough, he had to tell her how she felt. His friends disapproved of this relationship with her, but, who were they to say? They had talked on Skype millions of times before and he had seen her face so many times. She was beautiful, to be frank and he never saw a problem or had any suspicion that she could be anybody but the small town girl living across the country, who loved riding skateboards and wearing nice dresses. She was seemingly perfect but his friends didn't seem to think so about her. They were always poking fun about how she might actually be an old man or something. Especially Reiner, although he meant well, he was always joking and laughing about Bert's feelings for the sweet girl he had met online.  
Bertholdt squinted at the screen for a while, his eyes brightening when he realized Mikasa had messaged him back.

**[MikaScarf] Yeah?**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] are you busy over Spring Break?**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] i want to meet you.**  
**[MikaScarf] no, maybe i'll go to your side of the country for spring break.**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] really!!!!!??? oh, mikasa, that's great! you can stay here w/ me and reiner, jean, and marco! ******  
**[MikaScarf] who?**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] my housemates**  
**[MikaScarf] i don't know...**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] i'll make sure they treat you well.**  
**[MikaScarf] ok, i'll go. i'll book a hotel too, i don't want to burden you with having to take care of me. eren and armin will probably want to come as well.**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] ok, then.**

Bertholdt wasn't even sure if his housemates would be okay with her being around. And even if they did, would they be nice to her like he said he'd make sure they'd be? He had his doubts, a lot of doubts, but he wanted to see Mikasa. Bertholdt sighed and rolled over in his bed, staring at his phone. He smiled dreamily, thinking of the two of them entwined in his bed. His face turned red and he hit himself with his cellphone. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're so dumb, Bert. Don't think those things._ He looked up when he heard two knocks at his door before it opened. It was Reiner, peeking through the crack of the door to check on his best friend.

"Bert? Are you ready to go out?" Reiner asked, "Annie's waiting for us."  
"Yes, Reiner, just let me log off." Bertholdt repied. The surfer looked back at his phine and smiled at Mikasa's icon. He loved how pretty and elegant she was. He loved the look on her face that portrayed a sense of power, but kindness behind her dark eyes. He rubbed his face before typing.

**[Bert_the_surfer] i have to go, mikasa.**  
**[MikaScarf] ok, let's talk later.**  
**[Bert_the_surfer] okay, bye, mika.**

**[Bert_the_surfer] has logged off.  
[MikaScarf] has logged off.**

###### 

****

Reiner and Bertholdt entered the cafe together, chatting quietly. Annie looked up from their usual table, turning off her phone and putting it into her pocket. She waved them over, quickly making note of the dopey smile on Bertholdt's face. They ordered their coffees and sat down at the table. She smirked at them,  
"So, you look happy, Bert." Annie said nonchalantly, sipping her coffee. Bertholdt blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck, "Yeah, kinda." He said. Reiner burst into chuckles,  
"Kinda? Dude, you like shot into the moon or something. Like, Annie, get this. Guess who's coming to visit next week?"  
Annie smirked, "Is it that Mikasa girl?" She asked. Bertholdt blushed more and nodded, biting his lip. Reiner laughed more,  
"She's coming with her two friends, Eren and Armin." He said, laughing. Bertholdt frowned,  
"You don't have to yell it to the world, Reiner..." He stammered, sweating hard. Annie laughed as she took another slow sip,

"Are you sure this girl is safe?" She asked, suddenly going serious. Bertholdt nodded his head, "We've had phone calls and stuff and we've talked a-"  
"But is she safe?" Annie asked, looking into Bert's eyes, "How do you know she won't hurt you?"  
Her questions made Bert freeze up, it racked his mind, it seriously was. What if she wasn't safe? What if she was planning on hurting him? So many 'what if's' filled his brain. He didn;t want to lose his life because of this. His name was called and he got up to get his coffee.

_Mikasa.....are you really safe?_

**Author's Note:**

> Bert_the_surfer. Nice. It was a joke between me and my friends when I had started writing this fic. I don't think Bert would be a very good surfer. And I just see Mikasa's aesthetic as Eren and skateboards plus flowers. idk. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Intangible. Sorry if this is too short,


End file.
